The Truth About the Warners
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Cassie, a depressed girl runs away from her home and ends up in the toon world with the Warners. They're whole world is turing, gray and dull and Cassie is determinded to help them. But she learns strange things of her own past.


The Truth about the Warners  
Chapter 1  
Cassie stared at the pale moon and sighed. Things weren't how I planned, she thought angrily.   
I had a horrible day at school! And then had to do so much homework I cannot take it anymore! Oh being a teenager really bites, She tossed her blonde/ brown hair over her shoulder and sighed again.   
Her cloudy blue eyes fixed on the glowing moon again. Suddenly a growl broke her concentration; Cassie gasped, could it be? She quickly looked back up to the moon and was once again trapped in its pull of beauty.   
There was once again silence.  
Then a shout broke the silence. " Cassie! Come inside!" When her mother's words reached Cassies ears, she moaned.   
Reluctantly, she went inside, where her mom told her she must go to bed. Cassie stared up at the ceiling from her dark bedroom.   
A cheerful pink color was added to her walls, but in the darkness, even it looked dreary. Then she again heard another growl from outside her bedroom, she gasped once again.  
And looked outside, there she saw in totally darkness two glowing eyes. OH NO! She thought frantically its back again! Then she looked around her room; she saw many Animaniacs Tapes, and posters, which caught her eye first. Then she quietly said, " Yes."   
She ran and got her backpack and layed it quietly on her bed. Then moving as quickly as a cat she grabbed a whole bunch of stuff and jammed it into her backpack, including her camera. Her cat, Star curious of what's going on, came inside. Cassie saw her and frowned I cant take Star with me, she thought. She petted Star for a bit then when everything was in her backpack, she picked up her backpack and headed for her bike.  
She petteled for what seemed like forever. All the time she sensed the animal intruder behind her. Finally she saw the sign for Burbank and turned on the offramp. She found the lot no problem. And got inside cause there was no guard there. She walked throughout the dark and creepy lot. She saw deserted sound stages and dark windows everywhere. She saw the gray pavement loom before her was pitch black and trashcans and bags were located in the front of some soundstages. Finally she found the tower. Shadows cross it and make it darker and more evil. Suddenly she heard a growl from behind her; she gulped and grabbed one of the rungs, then put her feet on other rungs nearby. She started to climb the tower carefully. Soon she was so high she didn't dare look down at all. Finally she reached the top and was now starring at the WB shield on the side of the watertower. " wow!" she murmured. She found the opening and pulled it open. As she opened the tower door darkness loomed before her, the smell of musty props and old junk filled her nose. She sneezed a little. Apparently her sneezing seemed to warn someone, that someone was in here with them, for 3 dark figures jumped up and attacked her. She gasped and tried to choke up a scream, but couldn't. She raced outside and backed up into a rail.   
" Wait!" a voice called. Too late, the railing gave out from under her and Cassie began to plunge down to the ground below, where she saw the animal intruder. Then she felt a hand grab her upper arm and start to pull her up. She looked up and saw the four fingered white glove around her arm and the black fur on the arm of the other person.   
When she got back up to the plat form she stared breathing deeply. She looked up to see her savors. Three people stood in front of her, The Warners! Yakko, who had brown slacks on, Dot who wore a yellow flower in her hair and had a pink skirt. And Wakko, who simply wore a red baseball cap backwards and a light blue sweater. " Thanks guys." Cassie smiled. For once she forgot about the animal intruder.   
" Hey no prob it was kinda our fault you fell." Yakko blushed. Cassie straightened out her pink T shirt and black shorts.  
" Hey yeah sorry about that miss........?" Dot looked at her for her name.   
" My names Cassie." She smiled.   
" Hmmm never heard of ya." Yakko smiled.   
Cassie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you guys doing in the real world?" Cassie asked them.  
They looked at each other very scared. "What? Is something wrong?" Cassie asked concerned.   
They hesitated, then Wakko spoke. " Actually, yes something bad is happening in toon town, maybe you can help us!" Yakko then glared at his brother. " Wakko! Its our fight not hers!"   
Cassie was now curious. " Maybe I can help, please tell me what's wrong?"   
Dot spoke, " well, lately toons have become..........." She stressed the next word. " Dull."  
" Oh? How?" Cassie asked.   
" I think its better if we show you, come on." Yakko grabbed her arm and led her into the tower, where a mirror was hanging.  
" Oh lemme guess, the magic mirror trick?" Cassie said with a smile.   
" Yep and Disney is so gonna sue us for using that Alice In Wonderland bit." Yakko said sarcastically. They all went in and came out inside the same water tower expect it looked more toon-like.   
" Woaw...." Cassie murmured as they led her out of the tower.   
" This is amazing!" Cassie exclaimed.   
"Yeah it is isn't it?" Wakko said.   
"Yeah but look at that part of toon town." Yakko pointed to a very dull, gray area.  
" So that's the problem, eh?" Cassie said.  
  
" Yes, but that's not all." Yakko said gravely.  
" Well? What?" Cassie asked now very concerned about all the toons.  
" Uh-oh, here he comes now." Dot said seeming irritated.   
A gray figure stepped up to the Warners, and Cassie. " What's she doing here?" he demanded, looking at Cassie. His voice was cracky and dry.   
" Ummm she's just visiting." Dot said quickly. The gray man smiled at Dot and she cringed at that sight he gave her.   
" I get the feeling this is one guy Dot is not to thrilled about." Cassie whispered to Yakko. He mearly nodded. Acting as if he heard her, the gray figure glared at Cassie and asked. " Who are you?"   
Cassie was caught offguard but smiled and said " Cassie and you are...." She waited for him to say his name.  
"Gray Dullsville is my name and grays my game." He said proudly.   
" Is it you who's doing this to the toons?" Cassie asked.  
" Me? No but my boss is." He grinned at her. " And I came to say that Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are next!"   
Cassie gasped. Gray frowned. " But we can't have you sticking around so.........."   
" Oh no you don't! don't you dare lay a hand on her!" The Warners shouted.  
" Tut, tut." A gray box formed over the warners trapping them in. Cassie tried to get to the Warners but Gray grabbed her arm and held her back.   
" Hey!" she tried to yank her arm free but he held her tight. Her murmured some words and instantly Cassie felt woozy and finally collapsed to the ground.  
Finally she opened her eyes to see Yakko, Wakko, and Dot staring down at her with their mouths open.   
"What is it?" Cassie asked. Dot just handed her a mirror, As Cassie reached out to grab it she saw a furry black arm and a four fingered white glove like a Warner's stick out from her body.   
" WHAT THE?!?!?!?" she became alarmed   
" This isn't good." Wakko murmured.   
" What am I?" Cassie cried out. She grabbed the mirror and saw her reflection, she saw a Warner face much like Yakko's. But with pink hair!   
" I'm a.........a.........." She stuttered.   
" You're a Warner!" the three real Warners said in unison.  
Cassie just stared at her reflection. She no longer had her cloudy blue eyes or her brown\ golden hair.   
"What has he done to me?" Cassie asked now out of her trance. The Warner's quickly got out of there's also and Yakko said smartly. " Looks like he turned ya into a Warner."   
" And not a bad looking one either." He added and smiled. Cassie instantly blushed.   
" HELLLLLLOOOOOO NURSE!!" Wakko and Yakko yelled as they jumped into Cassie's arms. She giggled and Dot said while rolling her eyes " Boys, go fig."  
All of a sudden Cassie and the boys came tumbling to the ground and 3 shadows burst out from behind them.  
Cassie groaned and tried to get back up. She felt the arms of someone help her up. She looked up and saw Yakko, she smiled.   
Wakko had taken out his mallet and cornered the shadows that knocked them down. Cassie recognized a familiar voice from another TV show she liked, Tiny Toons!   
" Wakko! Its me!"   
Cassie then went over to them " Buster?" she asked.  
" Yeah! That's me! Oh, who's this?" Buster said turning towards Cassie.   
The Warners told the story about how Cassie got here and who she was.  
" Oh dear! That means she might become gray as well!" Babs, who was also there exclaimed.   
" I think they all planned it that way." Yakko said to himself.  
" But what can we do now?" Hampton Pig, who was there as well asked.   
" Well I did come to help. I'm not giving up on you guys yet!" Cassie announced.   
"Cassie wait! You don't know what power this guy has!" Babs said grabbing her arm.  
" Babs is right." Said Yakko. " The best we can all do is hide I didn't know things would get worse while we were away. I doubt we have a chance at all. And we gotta get Cassie outta here and back to normal!"   
" But...." Cassie tried to argue but they had all made up their minds.  
" Toons go fig." Cassie muttered as they made their way back to the water tower. But even though the lot was deserted she couldn't help the feeling they were being followed. They finally got to the tower and opened the door, but when they all got in they gasped. The mirror was shattered into a thousand pieces! The only way back to the real world was now gone! Cassie heard Yakko clench his teeth and saw him put his hands into fists. " NO!" he shouted. Wakko and Dot tried to comfort their bro but he was too angry. Cassie picked up one of the shards of glass and stared at it.   
Suddenly a picture began to form in it. There she saw a police officer with Cassie's parents looking around in the water tower. Cassie gasped. She heard voices and listened intently at what they were saying.   
" I'm sorry ma'am there's no sign of your daughter anywhere in here. As for her bike outside and the fingerprints I can't explain. Maybe she was here but left but how she could leave without us knowing is beyond me." The police officer said.   
" What about the broken mirror? It's odd that the mirror was broken and I know my Cassie would never break anything! Do u think she was kidnapped?" Her mother's face was filled with worry and Cassie noticed her mom and dads faces were both pale.  
" Now that's hard to say. Maybe she accidentally broke it when she heard one of us coming." The police officer replied. " Now lets get going. Maybe she's still on the lot." And with that they were gone. Cassie's eyes brimmed with tears. The others came over and saw how distressed she was, Yakko, who was angry quickly looked at Cassie with sympathy.   
" I'm sorry." He whispered.   
" It's not your fault." Cassie said softly.  
" I know...its just I never should have allowed you to come here, now you can't escape and you'll be dull as well." Yakko closed his eyes and put his hands into fists.  
" Yakko, I volunteered to be here and I'm willing to help ya guys." Cassie said trying to calm him down. Dot and Wakko looked on very worried about what would happen. " Guys please try to stay calm we can do this! We can beat this guy! You aren't gray just yet!" Cassie said. Buster, Babs and Hampton looked at each other. Then looked at Cassie and stood next to her.  
" She's right ya know." Buster said.  
The Warners looked at Cassie and the others. Then Dot stepped foreword with the others, then Wakko. They all looked back at Yakko, who was all alone.  
" So?" The others asked him.  
" Wellllllll okay only if Cassie gives me a kiss though" He smiled.   
" Yakko!" They all said in unison.  
" Okay Okay! No kiss!" He muttered then went on the side with everyone else. They all laughed.  
  
" So tell us oh brave leader what shall we do?" Yakko finally asked after a hour of silence. He looked at Cassie and smiled.   
" ummmmm well.." Cassie was somewhat flustered, but Dot saved her.   
" Well smarty, what do you propose we do?" She asked folding her arms.   
" I......uhhhh.." Yakko also couldn't think of anything.  
Dot just grinned. Cassie smiled also.   
" Guys enough with the bickering! We have to figure out how to get all the toons back to color!" Wakko said, interrupting Dot and Yakko.   
" Right! Sorry." Yakko said thinking again.  
Cassie ran the facts into her mind. Okay now lets see....... That gray guy is mighty suspicious I wonder who his boss is............  
A sudden sound broke the silence. They all jumped off the chairs they were sitting in and ran outside. There the grayness loomed before them. It was coming nearer! All the toons panicked! Cassie grabbed Dot and Yakko's arm.  
" C'mon! lets get outta this tower!" She yelled to the others, who quickly followed. They opened the tower door and started climbing down, Cassie, who was last in line, looked up as she was climbing down and saw a white lion above her, she gasped THE ANIMAL INTRUDER! They finally hit the ground and then ran for their lives. They ran until they couldn't see the tower anymore. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked upset to leave their precious tower behind but they valued their color more than the tower.   
Cassie grabbed Hampton, Buster and Babs. " Quick! Find all of the color toons you can find! I have an idea but we need an army of toons! Hurry!" She ushered them away and watched as they disappeared from view.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stared in disbelief as their precious water tower was covered in a dull fog. Cassie put a hand on Dot and Wakko's shoulders as they watched their tower become plain.   
" This cannot be happening." Dot murmured.  
" C'mon sibs lets get away from here." Yakko ushered his siblings away. Cassie looked at all of them with sympathy. Yakko then turned to Cassie. " C'mon Cass, we'd better get moving..... where's the Tiny Toons?" He asked.   
" I sent them to get more color toons. I just might have an idea!" She said.   
Yakko immediately brightened. " Really? What?" He asked excitedly.   
" I'll tell ya later." Cassie said quietly. She then, got all the warners together and they started moving to find a new hiding spot. She was unsure this plan would work and didn't wanna give them too much hope. It was then as they were running Yakko caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the sun around Cassie's neck. He toke a closer look at it and saw it was a crystal shaped Rose quartz with a silver chain connected to it. Cassie saw him staring at it. She bit her lip, should I tell them about my umm abilities? She asked herself. They ran until they found an abandoned soundstage at the far end of the lot. When everyone was in, they inhaled deeply. Then Yakko asked Cassie " Cass? What's with that crystal around your neck?"   
Cassie hesitated for a while then she sighed and asked, " you really wanna know?"   
Yakko nodded.   
" Okay I'll tell you, this crystal contains powers I always wear it around my neck," she looked at the Warners faces, they didn't speak for a while. Cassie toke a deep breath " In other words I'm a witch with magic powers, ummm I don't like to share this often cause well people might think its crazy." Cassie explained to the Warners.   
They mearly nodded their heads.   
Cassie had a pleading look in her eyes.   
Yakko saw this and instantly yelled " Group Meeting!"   
Wakko, Yakko, and Dot huddled up and started talking.   
" So what do you think?" Yakko asked.  
" I think she's cute." Wakko grinned.  
" No no! about her 'abilities'." Dot said sternly.  
" Oh well, I think its cool!" Wakko concluded.  
" Hmmm so do I!" Yakko agreed.  
" Boys, well okay I agree also, she seems well nice enough." Dot said thinking outloud.   
" Great! Then it's settled!" Yakko smiled.  
" Your just happy cause you have a crush on her Yakko." Dot giggled.   
" Hey! Hey! Sister sibling mind your own business, even though she is kinda cute as a Warner." He grinned.   
The other two Warners laughed a little. They got out of the huddle and looked at Cassie.   
Yakko stepped forward, " welllll, Cassie uhhhhh we came to our decision, and well...." He paused for a moment to drive Cassie insane.  
" AND?!" She looked at them all, her face drained and awaiting their answer.  
" And, we believe you, BUT we want a demonstration. " Yakko grinned along with the two other warners. Cassie sighed in relief.   
Cassie picked up her crystal. " Well if you insist." She then closed her eyes and concentrated, then the crystal began to glow, the Warners looked at it in awe. The whole room erupted with light and it was so bright the Warners held up their hands to their eyes to block out the bright light. Then as quick as it was produced, it suddenly disappeared and the room returned to normal light. The Warners looked at Cassie, their mouths wide open. She smiled then asked the Warners " So? Do ya believe me now?" The Warners nodded their heads dumbfounded.   
" Warners, go fig." Cassie smiled.  
" Hey! You resemble that remark." Yakko said. Cassie looked down she almost forgot she was no longer human. She smiled, she was happy to be away from her old life but she couldn't help thinking about her friends and family, then her mind turned back to the strange animal that had been following her, it resembled a white lion almost.   
Yakko, somehow sensed she missed someone. He looked at her and smiled Dot was right, he thought, I kinda do like this girl. But who could she miss?, Her family?, Her friends? He wasn't too sure but he knew that he must find a way to get Cassie back to her own reality and fast. There was something in her eyes, that almost made him regret to give her up, but he knew she couldn't stay in the toon world. She never could and never would.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Cassie closed her eyes and began to dream. It was then she realized she wasn't in her sleeping bag, and got up from where she was, sitting keeping watch. She yawned. It was night and the others were already in their sleeping bags, Wakko had gotten from his gaggy bag. Cassie also got a light pink sleeping bag and began to snuggle into it. Just then the clanging of something awoke her. She jumped up with a start and ran to where the sound was, her magic crystal ready. The others didn't hear it, for they were still sleeping peacefully. Cassie spotted a trash can had fallen down. Her body tensed, " W-w-w-who's there?" she asked in a trembling voice. She saw shadows everywhere around her taking every shape imaginable. Terror in her eyes, she held up her crystal and aimed it at the dark shadows, which were coming together to one dark, evil shadow. Cassie held in her breath, What's going on? She asked herself, then when she stuck her arm out, instead of seeing a black furry arm, she saw peach skin with a tan line on the top of her arm. She gasped and looked at herself, she was no longer a toon! The dark alley she was in, quickly changed into a dark void and the warners were nowhere in sight. Cassie tried shooting light from her crystal to destroy this evil dark shadow, which had formed together, and was bigger than a 30-story building. The light mearly bounced off and the evil shadow laughed evily.   
Then the shadows grabbed her and drug her into its darkness. There she saw the warners, the tiny toons, and all other toons in there. The warners were quickly turning dull and the Tiny toons were already dull. Cassie watched in horror as her friends suffered, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot's lips seem to speak " Its your fault Cassie, its your fault." Then, she saw it, the white lion cub that had followed her. She asked it thousands of questions but it never answered her. Then the darkness increased. It was almost everywhere around her she felt trapped. And very scared. She couldn't take it anymore, and started screaming.   
" Cassie! Cassie! Wake up Cassie!" Yakko's shouted at her as best he could. Cassie had suddenly screamed and the warners woke up. They saw Cassie in her sleeping bag trembling and very cold. They needed to wake her up! Cassie's eyes finally fluttered open. It toke her a while to recover from what happened but she explained her terrifying dream to the warners. Except the white lion cub.   
Wakko was amazed. Dot was frightened and Yakko, his face looked blank for a while.   
Finally, he spoke, " Cassie we gotta get you outta here!" His face was full of sorrow. He didn't want Cassie to get hurt and neither did any of the other warners. Cassie smiled as best she could despite her nasty dream and looked at all 3 of warners. " Listen guys, it doesn't matter if I will get hurt anymore, what matters is if we can save the toon world."   
This seemed to calm them. Dot and Wakko jumped back into their sleeping bags. Yakko, looked back as Cassie got back into hers and sighed. Then made his way into his and drifted off into a peaceful night sleep.   
" Wake up sleepy head!" A shout broke the peaceful night sleep for Cassie and she quickly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up to see Wakko bending over her sleeping bag with a smart alack smile on his face.  
" Wakko!" She murmured in a grumpy and annoyed voice.   
" We gotta get moving Cass." Yakko said.   
" I'm coming, I'm coming." Cassie yawned then got up and gave Wakko back the sleeping Bag. Yakko, Wakko and Dot were already to go.   
"Where are we going?" Cassie asked.   
" To find the Tiny Toons!" Yakko exclaimed.   
Cassie shook her head. " I shoulda known." She murmured. So they made their way to where the Tiny Toons were headed. It wasn't long before they ran into a whole big group of color toons led by the Tiny Toons. A lot of familiar faces were there especially toons from Loony Toons, Freakaziod, Road Rovers, Other Animaniacs Characters, and other more unoticable toons.  
" Ahh what's up doc?" asked a familiar toon. Bugs Bunny stepped out and looked at the Warners and Cassie.   
" Well here's the thing." Cassie began " we need to get rid of what's causing the dullness right? Well if we can find a way in and get rid of it before we all turn dull then we can restore everyone back and we wont be in danger anymore." Cassie finished. Everyone was open-mouthed looking at her.   
" You mean we gotta rissssk our necksssss?" another toon, namely Daffy Duck called out.   
" Yeah duck boysssss got a point." Sylvester said also.   
Most of the toons started to move away.   
" Its better if we hide." Another toon said.   
Neither Cassie, nor the warners could believe this.   
Cassie suddenly shouted, " wait!" They all stopped for a bit to listen to Cassie. " Please... I know this can work. You wanna just waste your lives away until you turn gray like these others?" she gestures to the dull areas. " Guys if someone doesn't do this, who will? We all gotta stand up for what's right!" The toons looked unconvinced. They started to move away again and Cassie bit her lip trying hard not to cry. I had been so close! She turned away and walked the other direction leaving the warners, the tiny toons and the others back.   
" Cassie! Wait!" Yakko called after her but then Bugs put a hand on Yakko's shoulder and shook his head. " No Yakko she needs time to think." He said. Yakko got the hint but he wondered if Cassie was going to be okay. Just then the Warners, Tiny Toons, and Bugs huddled up to devise a plan to get the toons back on their side.   
" We gotta think of something!" Dot said.   
" Cassie's idea was good but they want a foolproof idea." Buster thought out load.   
" Hmmmmmm" all of the toons chorused.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Cassie was thinking near a lake she found that wasn't gray just yet. She sat down and looked in her reflection. I wish I could save them she thought, but they just don't wanna do anything. They're just giving up. The Reflection of the white lion cub suddenly appears in the water, she immediately looked up next to her and saw nothing, she looks back and the reflection has disappeared! She suddenly stands up. Who is that lion? She keeps asking herself. She walks over to the others again. She saw the warners, Tiny Toons, and Bugs smiling.   
" Hey Cassie's back!" Wakko yelled to the others.   
" Hey whats up guys?" Cassie asked wondering about their smiling faces.  
" We found a way to get those toons back here" Dot said simply.  
" Oh really?" Cassie asked surprised. " How?"  
" We'll show you" Yakko grinned, then grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her into the bushes with him.  
" You do know if this sounds any dirtier I'm stopping this fanfic." Cassie looked at the camera. Yakko had a devilish grin on his face. Then he put his hand to his lips and kissed the air while saying" MWA GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"   
" Yakko you need a new catch phrase." Cassie said dryly.   
" Shhhhh" Yakko hushed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the ground with him and looked out from some of the leaves of the bushes. There she saw Wakko and Dot dressed like ice cream vendors. While shouting " FREEE ICE CREAM COME AND GET IT!!" Cassie grinned. Just like the Warners to rig up something like this. But why wasn't Yakko out with them? Why was he with me? She asked herself.   
" Okay get ready" Yakko said.  
" Ready for what?" Cassie asked bewildered.   
" Make a net from your necklace we got toons to catch." He grinned.   
Cassie finally caught on and now her questioning look turned into a smirk. She took her crystal and held it up high. Then a whole bunch of toons ran to the ice cream vendor and Wakko and Dot were soon crowded with other toons. Then Cassie made a net and trapped all the toons. Then, Wakko, Dot, Yakko, The Tiny Toons, and Bugs soon toke over the whole net full of toons and restrained them.  
After many exhausted tries they finally got all the toons to agree to help them.   
Then Cassie let them go.   
"Thisssss better be worth it." Daffy muttered.   
They all huddled around Cassie while she explained what they were to do.  
"You guys got it?" She asked everyone.  
" Let's hope so," Yakko said grimly, " for if we don't we all could get dull."   
  
Chapter 4  
Well it was finally time. A frightened toon told them the way to Evil Grays Castle. They followed his directions. And, they finally reached a dark, gray, dull castle. The castle had 6 towers, all gray in color, with windows which seemed uninviting.   
" Well I think this castle would be named best castle of the year." Yakko said dryly.   
" Humor will get you everywhere, Yakko." Cassie smirked.   
" Oh is that so?" He had a devilish grin on his face.  
" Yakko try anything and ill have to do something drastic" Cassie warned.   
Yakko backed down. And they went forth to their plan. Each person will be paired into teams, Wakko and Dot, Buster and Babs, Bugs and Daffy, even though they protested against each other, and finally Yakko was teamed up with Cassie, which kinda made them both uneasy. But they went on as planned. Cassie's team would sneak into the castle and see what is making all of the toons dull, while some others keep a look out. They all have a secret signal, to start malleting anyone and that would mean GET THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS OUTTA THERE NOW! Of course that was Yakko's way of saying it, Which Cassie found quite amusing.   
Cassie and Yakko crept around the palace doors, searching for any sign of the guards. They found two guards, stone as statues. They went by them unnoticed.   
" This is strange." Cassie whispered.  
" Don't worry, we just need the info and we get outta here." Yakko reminded her. They walked throughout the castle but it was all the same. Dull, gray, dark, and dreary. Cassie had the creeps the moment she went in there. Yakko was also a little edgy. But they continued to walk along. Then all of a sudden a door slammed open, Cassie gasped, and Yakko grabbed her and they both ducked under a nearby table.   
" WHAT?!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 1,000,000,000 COLOR TOONS VANISHED!?" a voice snarled.   
" Listen master, this new person showed up, but don't worry I turned her toon also." The other voice said. It must be Gray! Cassie thought to herself. She mouthed the word Gray to Yakko, who nodded and understood.  
" WELL LISTEN HERE GRAY! IF WE DON'T FIND HER OR THE WARNERS WE MIGHT NEED TO DISTROY SOMEONE TO GET TO THEM!" The other man barked.   
" Please, Sir Nightmare, give me one more chance I can get her!" Gray begged.   
Sir nightmare? Cassie thought, I've never heard of him. Just then she slipped and fell with a ooofff out of her hiding place, and onto the floor, She groaned. Yakko tried to grab her but he was too late. Cassie froze in horror, did they see me? She thought frantically.   
"LOOK!! IT'S THE GIRL! GRAB HER!" Gray shouted.   
Cassie, in a panic forgot about Yakko and ran for her life. Soon about 16 guards were chasing her.   
Yakko was still in hiding and noone noticed him. They all ran after Cassie and Yakko wondered what could he do? He silently crept out of hid hiding place and ran to the door the two gray figures came out of. There he found a desk filled with paper. Hmmm, he thought, what's this? He picked up a piece of paper with diagrams and words but what really caught his attention was in big bold print at the top "GRAY TRANSMITTER" He looked down and saw what looked like a telescope near a open window. He looked up from the picture and saw the same setup near an open window of the castle. So that's the evil gray transmitter! Yakko thought. Just then he heard a scream, CASSIE!!!! OH NO! He raced from the room and saw that two of the guards had her trapped.   
" Not today fellows." Yakko smirked, then snapped his fingers and two anvils came out of nowhere and clobbered the two guards.  
" ITS ABOUT TIME YAKKO!" Cassie exclaimed quite hotly.   
He grinned sheepishly. " Sorry Cass, I kinda got caught up in doing something."  
" Nevermind, lets just get outta here!!!" Cassie grabbed his arm and they both ran to the front gate.   
After they were a far away enough distance and to the spot they were sapossed to be, Cassie and Yakko stopped and talked.  
" So, what was this thing that was better than me?" Cassie asked dryly.   
" This!" Yakko pulled out from his pants a piece of paper, Cassie looked at it and gasped. " So that's what they're up to!" Cassie exclaimed. " Lets get this to the others, and fast!"   
" Wait hold on there speedy! We gotta wait for the others to return!" Yakko held her back.  
She stopped and looked at the sun, it was almost setting.   
" They said they'd get back before the sun set! Oh no Yakko I think something happened to them!" Cassie seemed very worried. Yakko was also, what if they got caught? Yakko then heard a noise, he caught in the corner of his eye movement. He motioned to Cassie to get in back of him. She did so.   
The rustling soon stopped. " W-w-w-hat was that?" Cassie asked shakily.  
" I don't know." Yakko said softly.   
  
Chapter 5  
"Oh this is bad, its past sunset and they still aren't here!" Cassie said worriedly pacing back and forth. Even Yakko was getting very worried. I guess something did happen to them, he thought but I shouldn't worry Cassie, she's in enough of a spot as it is. He decided to make some jokes to lighten up the mood.   
" Well, Cass do you like cheese?" Yakko asked.   
Cassie stopped pacing and looked at Yakko as if he was mad.   
" Are you serious?" She asked.  
He mearly grinned. Cassie began to giggle a little. He also did.  
" Well at least I got you to lighten up." He grinned.   
" Yakko, you can make almost anyone laugh." She smiled brightly. " I mean you are one of the Warner Brothers of course."   
" That's true my darling, so I can be very humorous with my mouth and my mind." He grinned evilly.   
" Let's hope you have a clean mind." Cassie prayed.   
" Na, clean minds are for kids." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
" Oh, and your not?" She grinned.   
" I'm over 60 years old Cass." Yakko said.  
" Oh yeah? Well I'm 14 but you don't hear me complaining." Cassie said while giggling.  
Yakko groaned.   
" As I quote a famous cartoon character, ' Men are such Babies!'"  
" We are not! We are pre adults thank you very much." Then he grinned, " Cassandra." Cassie's face immediately reddened.   
" WHO TOLD YOU I HATED THAT NAME?!?!" She fumed.   
" Why all your best friends of course." Yakko grinned.   
" DANNY!! MANDY!! DAVID! AMANDA! CANDY! IM GONNA GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!" She yelled. Yakko started to crack up. " Oh and as for you Yakko," She snapped her fingers and an anvil came out of nowhere and landed on Yakko. Cassie grinned. He came out from under it and looked a bit miffed, he went up to Cassie, his finger pointed outward. Cassie got ready for a blow but instead he asked.   
"Why do you hate being called Cassandra?"   
Cassie sighed, making sure no one else could hear, she leaned forward to his ear and whispered something into it. While she was whispering his face turned from shock, to anger, and to sorrow, when she was done he looked at her with a new respect.   
"Okay I wont call ya Cassandra no more, oh by the way," He looked at the camera, " The one who told me you disliked Cassandra was........." then all of a sudden a bus came roaring down the street they were near, causing no one to hear who Yakko said. No one except Cassie. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Cassie's face to turn a lovely shade of bright red. " WHY I OUTTA..." But Yakko quickly grabbed her arm, " Not now Cass, we'd better go somewhere else now." With that, he dragged Cassie off.   
  
While the others were in cells, in the dungeon. Babs and Buster were in one. Then Wakko and Dot in another. And finally Daffy and Bugs.   
" ARGH! How stupid of us getting caught!" Babs exclaimed.   
" Babs it'll be okay." Dot said softly.   
" Yeah, Yakko and Cass will get us outta here." Wakko said.   
" Yeah they haven't been caught yet." Buster pointed out.   
" Letsssssss just hope they're not playing..." Bugs then gagged Daffys beak with rocks. And said while grinning " That duck needs to learn some respect." The others nodded in agreement  
  
Chapter 6  
" I must have that GIRL!" Sir nightmare exclaimed.   
" Yes sir." Gray said. He looked at his master. Sir Nightmare was a gray knight with no helmet but the toon has a very grouse face, like a dragon, almost. Gray was just a gray toon who no one could tell what he is; he has a tail like a lion, a body like a regular toon, and a face like a toon dog.   
" You hear me! That girl has the diagrams to the gray transmitter!" Sir nightmare growled. " GET HER AND THAT PAPER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DULL GRAYED!" He snarled.   
" Yes sir." Gray whimpered. " I will get that girl."   
Then he ran out of the throne room.   
While Gray was walking away something in his mind clicked, it was as if he was doing something wrong, almost as if he remembered something. He quickly shook the feeling off. What I'm doing is right. He told himself. But he wondered if he has always been like this. He sighed and started getting guards to capture Cassie and Yakko.   
Meanwhile Cassie and Yakko were running to base where all the color toons were.   
" We've got to tell the others about what we found and that the others were captured." Cassie said while running.   
" Yes! But we will need reinforcements!" Yakko said.   
When they got there, all the toons were surprised to see Yakko and Cassie alone.   
" What's wrong guys?" Asked Freakazoid , seeing how out of breath they were.   
" Where are the others?" Elmer Fudd asked.   
Cassie quickly explained what happened. Everyone was amazed they still lived themselves.   
" The others kidnapped? OH NO! What do we do now?" Asked a very frightened Mr. Plotz.  
" We must devise a new team!" Yakko announced.   
Instantly a lot of toons backed away.   
" Oh come on! We need help!" Cassie said, near tears, " You all will die if you don't fight! And so will the others trapped in the castle! Please!" Cassie said, while holding her hands over her heart. The toons now looked at her, hurt entered their hearts for they knew she was right. Finally, Slappy Squirrel stepped foreword.   
" Let's go get 'em." She said. Cassie smiled.   
  
Now the team was set, they now have 3 more members. Slappy Squirrel, Dr. Scratchnsniff, and The Brain.   
" I can't believe I'm doing this." The Brain muttered.   
" Hey! Pipe down rodent." Slappy growled.   
" You two cut it out!" Cassie ordered.   
"Alright" they both murmured.   
Cassie whispered to Yakko " Man, I wish they'd stop arguing."   
" Well it is a big thing we gotta do Cass." Yakko whispered back.  
"True" Cassie said thoughtfully. That's when she heard it, a growl from behind her, she gasped and turned around. The others stopped, a bit confused.   
"Cassie?" Yakko said. " What's wrong?" he asked. Cassie was just staring ahead of her, not hearing Yakko. He looked where she was looking. He saw nothing, but she saw the white lion cub yet again. It pounced and went behind some bushes. Cassie then was out of her trance and turned to the others. All of their faces were concerned.   
" Cassie? What happened?" Yakko asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Cassie's whole body shook at the instant Yakko touched her.   
"Cass?" He asked again. "What happened?"  
Cassie instantly shook off his hand from her shoulder and began to walk on.   
"It- was nothing. I thought I saw something." She said.   
The others followed her, Yakko was still worried about his new friend, then Slappy whispered a comment to the brain she later wished she never made. " Well looks like she's a crackpot." And the brain nodded.  
While walking, everyone was silent, wondering why Cassie had flipped out. Yakko was the most concerned. She never acted like this before, he said to himself. She must be hiding something..... Yakko was so busy thinking he didn't notice that rock in front of his foot. Needless to say, he tripped and fell flat on his face. " Gah!" was the only thing he could say with his mouth full of grass. Slappy and The Brain laughed. Dr Scratchnsniff helped Yakko up and tried not to giggle. Cassie's face was like she saw all of them for the first time. Yakko was a bit concerned. When Cassie noticed they all were staring at her again, she changed and started to giggle.   
Yakko thought this was great! When they started walking on, things started to loosen up. Soon night fell and they were a few more hours from getting to the castle again. Yakko thought they should sleep for the night. The others went to bed while Cassie stayed up and kept watch. She kept looking at the stars wishing this would all be over. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder; she gasped and turned her head. Yakko was there " Shhh don't be scared its only me." He said. Yakko scooted next to her and sat down, looking at the stars.  
"What are you doing up Yakko? Your shift isn't until later." Cassie said, curious of why he was awake.   
He looked at her. " Cass, you were lieing today about when you saw nothing, you saw something and didn't tell us." He wondered what her response to that was.   
She just sighed. " Yakko, I'm technically human. You could never understand what I have been through." She told him.   
" Cass, I think if you wish to keep your secret then go ahead, but ill never understand unless you tell me what's wrong." He said.  
He started to get up as if to leave. Cassie thought for a moment then said, "Wait!" Yakko turned back and sat down.  
" Alright, I know you caught me, I wish you didn't have to hear this but, I have this creature following me around, a white lion cub. No one can see her but me, this has been going on for 4 years. People thought I was crazy okay? I don't want to be called insane anymore! Or have a bully pick on me!" She said her eyes watering. Yakko felt bad for her, she had no one to defend her when bully's made fun of her, Yakko had Wakko and Dot to help him annoy people. But he thought the lion cub thing was a little weird. Was that what she saw when she stopped? He asked himself.   
She continued " And its been happening so much now, I guess that's why I ran away to get away from everything." She tried to keep her voice steady.   
Yakko put his arms around Cassie. He hugged her tight. So tight in fact that her face turned blue and she yelled as if choking " YAKKO I CANT BREATHE!"   
" Oh, well who needs breathing anyway?" Yakko asked.  
" YAKKO!"   
" Alright, alright."   
He toke his arms off her and folded them in front of his chest. And had on a smart alack smile. Cassie just gave an exasperated sigh. Cassie and Yakko lied down side by side. They both gazed up at the stars. Soon sleep toke over Cassie and she drifted into a slumber. After Yakko put her into her sleeping bag, he sat down. Keeping watch for the rest of the night.   
  
  
Chapter 7  
"Now be very quiet everyone, we've kept an eye on them for over 20 minutes we wouldn't wanna get caught now." Gray whispered to the henchmen sitting next to him. They were looking out from the bushes and seeing Yakko take up watch and the others sleep. Okay Gray we got only one chance now take over all of them, Gray said to himself. Just then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned and there before him was a white lion cub. He gasped and lost his balance and landed with a hard thud onto the ground.   
Yakko heard this and quickly woke the others. They all crept to the bushes. They then heard a muffled shout " GET THEM!"   
Instantly 3 gray, huge figures appear in front of the toons.  
"Uh oh." Cassie said.  
"Uhhhh I would suggest RUN!!" Yakko exclaimed.   
They all ran different directions. Cassie, running as fast as she could, didn't see a trap set for her. Suddenly Gray appeared in front of her. She gasped and turned and ran another direction. One of the gray men blocked her off that way. So she ran the only free way, but was soon trapped for another guy stopped her. As they all closed in on her she felt like screaming. Suddenly she saw Gray look someplace else. She looked where he was looking and gasped. Sitting there, was the white lion cub. Everyone else was baffled what Gray and Cassie were staring at. Suddenly Gray, shook his head and looked at Cassie, who was still staring at the cub. He made a gesture with his hands and the evil men grabbed Cassie. The others ran back to help her but saw the other evil man in front of them holding a gun, which would turn them dull. They stopped in their tracks and held up their hands.   
" This ain't good at all." Slappy said.  
" Could be worse." Yakko said.   
" How worse?" Dr Scratchnsniff asked.  
" Well according to my calculations which are always precise, Nothing." The Brain said with a sigh.   
  
  
  
" I wonder if Cassie and Yakko are alright." Dot thought to ease the silence that came over the group.   
"I jussssssst hope they can get me outta here." Daffy said.   
" I shoulda figured that the duck was in it for himself." Bugs said.   
" Well you're a sssssorry excusssse for a bunny!" Daffy hissed.   
Bugs remained calm; he just rolled his eyes and toke a bite out of a carrot he held in his hand. Wakko toke out his gag bag and started to find stuff to get them out of there.  
"Find anything Wakko buddy?" Buster asked.   
Wakko was inside the bag. " Nope nothing that can get through these bars!"   
"And just when I thought we had a chance of escaping!" Babs murmured.   
" It's alright Babs we will find a way out of here." Buster said, almost confident.  
" I don't think you will be escaping." A voice boomed from the shadows.   
"What? Who's there?" Buster asked.  
"It is me, Gray." Suddenly he appeared in the light in front of the prison which held the toons captive.  
"Why do you say that we won't get away?" Wakko asked.   
"I say that because your clever band of rescuers have been captured!" He announced.   
Every toon in the cell gasped. Suddenly four evil gray men appeared and each held a toon; one was Yakko. The next small one was the brain, then Slappy and Scratchnsniff. All with their heads bowed low, as if sleeping.   
They were then thrown into the cell. Buster caught Yakko. Bugs caught Scratchnsniff, Daffy caught Slappy and Dot and Babs caught The Brain.   
"What happened to you guys?" Buster asked putting Yakko down onto the floor.  
Yakko opened his eyes slowly, then said weakly; " We tried to rescue you guys. Then they attacked us. They were after the plans me and Cass stole."   
All of a sudden Yakko stood up. " We can't let them get away with this! They got Cass and the plans!"   
" But Yakko, what can we do?" Buster asked sadly.  
"That's the thing... I dunno." Yakko stared at the floor.   
"That's right and in a few minutes she will be dead." Gray laughed evilly. Everyone else shuddered.  
  
  
  
  
When Cassie awoke she was in some sort of cage. She looked around. There was no way in or out. She grabbed at the bars and looked out. She felt warmth like hot water or steam rising above her. Mostly in this type of situation she tried not to panic. But she slowly looked down and saw what she feared most. There below her was a cauldron filled with bubbling, hot DIP. Her mouth felt dry and she knew what they were planning to do with her.   
  
Suddenly a black outlined figure approached the cauldron. She could tell right away that it was Sir Nightmare.   
"So, come to say fair well eh?" She tried to joke, but her voice was unstable as she said those words.   
"No my dear I have come to give you an offer." He said calmly.  
"Oh yeah? What kind of offer?" She asked interested.  
" Well you see my darling, you never came to this world by chance. Remember the white lion cub?" He smiled evilly.  
She was taken aback, how could he have known about the white lion cub? Did Gray tell him what he saw? She tried to keep her voice from breaking " Yes, How did you know?"  
"Simple my dear I have seen it follow you as Gray." He grinned.   
"What?" She seemed in disbelief.   
"Oh you do remember 4 years ago don't you?" He asked.  
" I only remember the white lion cub following me." She said sort of awkward.   
"Well let me make this more clear for you. Four years ago you were weak with sadness and anger. You left home for a visit to Africa where you saved a baby white lion. Therefore it spirit wants to protect you. I saw all of this for I was a human at one point."  
Cassie thought for a moment then recalled a man who sounded like him.   
" Albert Johnstock!" she exclaimed.   
He laughed. "Yes that was my old name, you are starting to remember."  
" You were that poacher who tried to kill the cubs! You already got the mother!" Suddenly her rage became more than even she could handle. He merely laughed.   
"Yes but you got a cub and ran! Along with that boy James! You both ruined everything! I fled and ended up in this world where I became a beast by those no good kids!" He exclaimed.  
Cassie gasped " The Warners?" She asked.   
He nodded, " Those no good kids along with all these other cartoons made my life worse than in the real world, so I made a way to get rid of them, by making them like the real world! Dull and boring!" He looked really mad, not upset mad, but like crazy mad.  
"You won't get away with this!" Cassie yelled angrily.   
  
"Oh Really? Who's gonna stop me? Surely not yourself! You will be dead in a few minutes!" He pointed upward and there the rope was breaking fast, lowering her cage into the DIP below. Cassie was scared, but she had her powers. She aimed her necklace at the bars and shot a bright light at it, the bar disintegrated before her eyes. She jumped and landed safely onto the ground.   
Sir Nightmare seemed surprised by her movement. Then he smiled evilly.   
" Well you passed the test." He said.  
Cassie was confused " Wha? Escaping from the cage?"   
" Yes my dear, my intent is to turn you to my side like I did James." He said sinisterly.   
" What? James is here?" She asked looking around.  
"Yes." Sir Nightmare said, then snapped his fingers, Gray suddenly appeared.  
"This is James." He laughed evilly.  
Cassie gasped. Gray was James! Her friend from Africa!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
"ARGH! We need to get out of here!" Yakko said shaking the bars as much as he could.   
" Oh Yakko there's no way out!" Dot said with a sigh.  
" But we gotta do something!" Yakko exclaimed.  
" I dunno what we can do kid." Slappy said.  
" This is absurd! Why must they keep me locked up in such a -a-a-" Then everyone stared at the brain, who easily went through the bars and onto the hallway where he turned and faced the others whom were still in the cell.   
" Brain! You're out! Get the keys!" Buster said.  
"What?" Then the Brain looked around himself, " Oh, so I am, I will be back with the keys to this cage everyone." With that he walked away.  
" We are doomed." Daffy muttered.  
  
  
Cassie seemed stunned. Paralyzed. She just continued to stare at Gray. This couldn't be her old friend! He was sweet! And Sir Nightmare made him evil! She bit her lip in anger. I'll never go with Sir Nightmare to his side! She grabbed her necklace and aimed it at both of them.   
"Don't move." She said a bit angrily.   
Sir Nightmare just smiled at the necklace while Gray was frightened.   
" Now set all my friends free and stop turning all the toons dull!" She ordered.   
" I'm sorry my dear but I can't." Sir Nightmare said while smiling.   
Cassie was suspicious. "Why?" she asked raising one eyebrow.  
" Well you see my dear that you are causing so much trouble you never thought what I would do to your friends." He grinned evilly.  
Cassie gasped. " You wouldn't!" she dared.   
"Oh on the contrary, I would!" he pressed a button and a crane came and held someone over the DIP.someone familiar hung from it, YAKKO!   
" NO! STOP IT ILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" She exclaimed.   
" Then give me your necklace." He ordered. Cassie held it out to him and was about to hand it to him when Yakkos familiar voice said " Cass! Don't! We are all okay!" Cassie turned to the limp figure hung from the crane but it still was still. Cassie turned to an open doorway where her friends The Warners, The Tiny Toons, and the others appeared.   
Cassie looked back from the crane back to Yakko.   
" But then who?" she tried to bring her hand back to her with her necklace but all of a sudden Sir Nightmare grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. Cassie lost her balance and fell hard to the floor. The other toons gasped.   
She dropped her necklace a few inches from her fingertips on the hard, cold, damp floor. But it was too late. Sir nightmare reached the necklace first.  
" No!" Cassie yelled breathlessly.   
She immediately jumped up and ran after him. But Gray got in her way.  
"STAY BACK GRAY!" She warned.  
Suddenly the toons toke out anvils, mallets, bombs, Mr. Puppet Head, and other lovely gadgets.   
And ran after Sir Nightmare.  
" Well take care of Sir pain in the butt while you handle his bad excuse for a bud." Yakko yelled as they dissapeared into darkness.   
Cassie suddenly had an idea so pulled out a mallet from behind her back and held it threateningly over Gray's head.  
" No! Don't hit me!" Gray whimpered while covering his head.  
" James I wont if you only remember who you are." Cassie said.  
" I am not James!" He said.  
Suddenly they heard a roar, Cassie looked behind herself and there was the white lion cub.  
"Look? Do you see her too?" Cassie asked him.  
He nodded.  
" A long time ago a girl and boy embarked on a journey where they met poachers." She looked at James if he remembered so far, he didn't say anything but he was listening.   
" They managed to grab a white lion cub and ran to get help. They caught the evil poachers and one escaped prison. That's when the girl had to leave." She sighed.   
"And that poachers name was....." She began all of a sudden it hit James like a ton of bricks.  
"Albert Johnstock." He finally remembered. " After that we kept seeing the white lion cub together but never wondered why."   
"The lion cub knew this would happen James, now she wants to help us." Cassie smiled. Then nodded to the lion.   
The lion cub ran the same way the toons went after Sir nightmare.  
  
  
Meanwhile the toons were in hot pursuit of Sir Nightmare.   
" I think we're gaining on em!" Buster said.  
" I hope so, I wanna teach this buster one or two things about how to treat a lady!" Slappy muttered.  
" Oh don't worry Slappy, I'll even help you!" Dot said evilly.  
"Count me in too." Babs, who was quite huffed, said.   
" Not to mention what he did to those poor toons!" Yakko reminded them all.  
Finally there was a dead end at the end of the corridor. All the toons closed in on the evil mastermind behind the dullness in toon town.   
" You'll never get me!" He said. Then he started to chant something and suddenly a wind burst into the castle, everywhere. Even Cassie and James felt it.   
" What's going on?!" Cassie shouted, for the wind was so powerful it was hard to hear anybody.  
"Sir- I mean Albert has done a wind tunnel spell!" James shouted.   
" He knows magic?" Cassie exclaimed, stunned.  
" He learned it while here!" James explained.  
" We gotta get to the others before he gets away!" Cassie told James.  
" But the wind is too strong! I'm using all my strength grabbing onto this shelf!" James said. He was right, Cassie was using all she had holding onto the wall.  
But I've got to try!" Cassie yelled.  
"But-" James was too late, Cassie let go and tried to walk to the doorway where the others went through.  
She struggled throughout the entire time, and slipped a few times, but she kept going, and finally she found the others holding onto rocks which were embedded in the wall.  
" GUYS!" She shouted, she didn't think they could hear her, cause the wind blocked everyone's hearing. She even noticed while she shouted her voice sounded like a little child.  
I've got to help them, but slowly the wind pushed her more and more away. She began to slip, when Slappy and the Brain saw Cassie start to lose her footing. Slappy looked for someone near Cassie to help her. She found Yakko about a foot away from where Cassie was slipping. She pointed to Yakko for the brain to see then the Brain climbed through the rocks and landed on Yakkos shoulder and yelled something to him in his ear. Yakko then nodded as if he understood. And then put one hand on the rock in the wall, and the other shielding his eyes as he looked for someone.   
He looked straight at Cass, when he saw her and held his hand out to her. She saw his hand and grabbed it. Then all of a sudden a gush of stronger wind bashed against Cassie's new toon body. That sent her feet totally off the ground and up into the air. All that was keeping her in one place was Yakkos hand wrapped around her arm. She saw him straining to hold on to both the rock and to her arm.  
I've got to do something! She said to herself. She quickly let go of Yakkos hand and grabbed a nearby rock. When the instant her hand was out of his Yakko panicked. He looked and saw her behind him; her hands tightly on the solid gray rock embedded in the wall. He sighed in relief. We gotta stop this somehow! We need to get Cassies necklace! All of a sudden Cassie started to glow a luminiscient pink color. All of a sudden she opened her eyes and something different glowed from the other direction there, floating in mid air, heading straight for Cassie, was her necklace.   
She held out one arm and reached for the necklace. She smiled as she put it around her neck. All of a sudden, the wind stopped. Everyone fell to the floor, glad that was over. But in the midst of they're silence, the click of shoes could be heard in front of them, and the white outline of the evil mastermind 's dark body could be seen walking toward them. Everyone instantly got up. And Cassie was behind everyone. They each held a mallet, or anvil, or some other device. With one quick swoop of his arms a few of the toons from one side flew into the air and hit the wall and fell down. All groaning and trying to get up. The 3 Warners stood in front of Cassie.   
"As for you three I will turn you dull, I'd like for you to suffer." Albert aka Sir nightmare toke out a gun filled with energy that will turn them dull. The Warners showed no signs of fear, but Cassie did.   
" NO! What do you want?" she asked.   
" That necklace! It's the only way back to the real world now!" Sir Nightmare said, reaching for it. Cassie quickly put a protective hand over it.  
"And what if she doesn't give it to you?" Yakko asked angrily.   
" Then I will turn everyone dull." He pointed the gun at the Brain, then shot. It hit its direct target and the brain slumped over totally dull. The Warners, plus Cassie gasped. He aimed and turned Slappy dull as well. Then, Scracthnsniff.   
" Scratchy!" The Warners yelled.  
" Well lets see, who's next?" The evil mastermind asked with an evil gleam in his eye.   
Then Gray, aka James entered, where everyone was.   
" Ah ha!" he aimed the gun at James.  
" NO!" Cassie shrieked.  
" Oh? What will be your choice?" Sir Nightmare asked.   
" Don't do it Cass!" Yakko said pleadingly.  
James, who was aware of now what was going on, also said " NO Cassie! I'll be okay!"  
But Cassie had made up her mind.  
She undid the necklace from her neck and held it out. Sir Nightmare's hand extended, but Cassie's drew back, " Only if you turn everyone back from dull! Tell me how and I will give you this necklace!"  
" Fine," He sounded exasperated, " Turn this knob from dull to color on the gun and shoot, now give me the necklace." He said sounding urgent.   
Cassie handed it to him and grabbed the gun.  
He started laughing evilly, so evilly that Cassie wished this deal never had happened.  
The Warners and James were silent. Cassie turned the knob and started to destroy the dullness in the toons and bring back color.   
Suddenly there was a blast of energy and a portal opened.   
Cassie stood silently by, not doing anything.  
"Ohhh! I don't care anymore I'm not letting him get away with this!" James said while running towards the portal and Sir Nightmare. "James no!" Cassie cried out.   
The Warners also took after the evil man, along with all the toons Cassie brought back to color.   
Cassie took a big breath and let it out.   
"Might as well." She mumbled and ran after everyone. When she caught up with everyone they all stood still, for in front of them was Sir Nightmare with her powerful necklace pointed at all the toons.   
I shoulda known he'd try this! Cassie chilled herself. She carefully went up to the middle of the crowd, then whispered something and she began to glow. The necklace started to glow brightly the same color as Cassie. The toons around her stepped back in fright. She held out her hand and the necklace flew from his grasp and landed into Cassie's hand.   
She held it out in front of her and began to walk towards him. He made a leap for the portal. Cassie quickly aimed and shot a beam of light. Everyone was hoping it would hit Sir Nightmare, but instead it hit the portal and changed it a different color. Sir nightmare, unnoticed by this change, still went through the portal. Then it closed.   
Cassie looked pleased for some reason.   
" Uhhh, I hate to tell ya this Cass, but you missed him by a mile." Yakko said, slinging his arm over Cassie's shoulder.  
Cassie giggled. " I wasn't aiming for him Yakko, I was aiming for the portal." She grinned.  
" Why?" asked Wakko.  
" Well because, I knew I couldn't stop him entering the portal, so, I changed his flight travel!" Cassie totally started laughing a lot.  
The others laughed also. " You mean you sent him somewhere else instead of the real world?" Dot asked, still a little confused.  
" Yup, and where he went, he wont be doing any harm to anybody!" Cassie grinned.  
All the toons gathered around Cassie and hugged, and thanked her for what she had done. But Cassie said no thanks were necessary. "Plus, my buds the Warners and the crew over there did such a fine job of rescuing!"   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Cassie slung her backpack over her shoulder. She let out a long sigh. She was now her human self; she managed to change herself back. She hated to admit it, but she had to go back home. The mystery of the white lion was solved. And so was the toons mystery with the dullness. So even though the white lion cub shows up around often, she doesn't fear it as much as she used to. She was alone outside ready to leave the toonworld. She didn't want any tearful good-byes, so she didn't tell them she was leaving today. In fact they were all still sleeping. She grabbed her pink crystal dangling from that silver chain. She then concentrated and suddenly a portal appeared. It looked like a blue and white mirror. She turned back, but saw noone. Suddenly she got the urge to stay. But she knew that would be impossible. She turned back to the portal and started to go through it, when........  
" STOP!" a voice, shouted behind her. Cassie turned around and suddenly every toon she met was behind her.   
"Oh Great." She murmured. In the front were the Warners. Smiling broadly for ruining her plans.   
" Weren't you gonna say good-bye?" Yakko asked being the smart alack that he is.  
Cassie sighed obviously defeated. " I just didn't want any tearful good-byes." She said.   
" We know you have to go Cassie." Buster said stepping in front of her.   
" And we promise not to be tearful, right?" Buster asked everyone. Noone answered Buster all stared with tears welling up in their eyes. Even Slappy, who usually never cried seemed a little mistyeyed. Buster and Babs hugged Cassie and wished her well, Cassie didn't know if she could ever get back, but she promised to be back when she could. The Brain came up to her and mearly said, " It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Miss Cassie." Cassie just hugged him softly.   
Slappy came up to her and said " Take care of yourself kid, you got quite a talent, oh and make sure to defeat evil villains without me alright?" Cassie laughed and hugged Slappy. She talked to the other toons and exchanged hugs for a bit until she came to the Warners, they seemed uncomfortable, and Cassie knew why.   
"Listen guys, I will try to get back here." Cassie said gently.  
But by the looks on the Warners faces, Cassie knew that they knew she wasn't coming back.   
" Oh cheer up! Be you original toony selves, Maybe I will return someday. But until then," She leaned closer to Yakko and held out something; it was the silver chain to the necklace she wore around her neck. She had her crystal in her backpack. " Keep this until I return. It holds special value for me so, I will come back." She smiled at Yakko, who smiled back and gave her a great big hug. " I'm gonna miss you." He said while hugging her. " I will miss you as well." She said parting away from him. Then she turned to Wakko and Dot, who were trying not to cry. Wakko gave her a big, big hug, and then turned, so his back was to her and said good-bye.   
Dot ran crying into Cassies arms, saying that she would miss having another girl to help her beat her bros. at smart remarks, or something. Cassie almost giggled. It seemed as if Dot was going for her Oscar again. Cassie hugged Dot tight. And she wouldn't let Cassie go until her bros. pried her off Cassie.   
Cassie waved everyone goodbye, then turned to the portal she, felt regret of leaving so many new friends behind, but she knew that they'd meet again..... someday. She walked up to the portal and held up her arm to the portal, its now or never Cass, she said to herself. She stepped through the portal, it engulfed her, and suddenly she was surrounded by blue and white swirling light. Then everything went dark.  
When Cassie awoke she was in a bed, but it wasn't her bed. She instantly sat up and got out of the bed, wondering where she was. Her surroundings were weird the whole room was white and there only lied a bed, a little white table next to it, and a few pictures on the wall. Cassie was about to open the door, when she looked at what she was wearing. It appeared to be an old-fashioned type gown that was a nightgown. It was the color pink and she wore a white robe over it.   
"Where am I?" She murmured.  
" I can answer that for you," A voice from behind her spoke. Cassie gasped and turned around instantly. A familiar person stood in front of her. Finally she realized it was Tress Macneille.  
For once she was a loss to words. " You're..........You're.........." She felt like a dumb bell. Say something natural she chilled herself.  
"My name is Tress, Tress Macneille. Who might you be?" She asked extending her arm for a handshake. Cassie held out her hand and said, " My name is Cassie."  
"Is there a last name that goes with that?" Tress asked.   
Cassie murmured her last name " Buttelman."   
"Well Cassie Buttelman. I saw you collapsed on the ground near a soundstage, I figured I should get to you before the guards." She explained.   
" I wanna go home." Cassie murmured.   
"What happened?" Tress asked.   
"You wouldn't believe me." Cassie said with a sigh.   
"Try me," Tress said sitting next to Cassie.   
Cassie took a deep breath and began. Telling her everything...............................  
  
  
  
" I miss Cassie," Dot murmured from the couch. She hadn't done anything zany since Cassie left and Wakko and Yakko were concerned. Sure Yakko missed Cassie A LOT also but Dot was just plain miserable. He sat next to her and stroked her head.   
" Dot please, Cassie is gone and no one can change that." He said trying to calm her. Dot merely sighed. Suddenly a blue flash of light luminated a nearby window and all the Warners saw it. They ran out of the tower and found no trace of any blue light, maybe they imagined it, all the Warners thought wearily. Just then a strange commotion came from behind a soundstage. All of the Warners looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They walked to where a lot of toons crowded around something.   
Just then the crowd started parting, as if to make room for someone walking. Suddenly Yakkos jaw dropped, and so did Wakkos and Dots. There standing in front of them, was Cassie.   
"Cassie?" asked Wakko.  
" Cassie!" exclaimed Dot.  
"Cass!" yelled Yakko, who was very happy.   
They all ran up into her arms and hugged her tight.   
" I've come to stay!" Cassie announced.  
" But your human, according to our laws in the water tower only toons can live here." Said Wakko sadly.   
"Oh," Cassie looked disappointed; she started to move away. The Warners turned away from Cassie sadness again in their eyes. She couldn't possibly stay as a human. Cassie then took out her necklace and mumbled some words, instantly she began to glow and when it faded. There stood Cassie, as a Warner! The Warners turned back and saw her change, they were all speechless.   
" So? What about now?" She asked spinning around.  
All three Warners grinned. Then Yakko announced to everyone within 6 miles from her.  
"CASSIE STAYS WITH US!"   
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
